Te amo con todo mi hipotálamo
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, su declaración era de las más tontamente idiotas jamás antes planeadas...y eso que al final ni tan planeada había sido. -Con todo tu…¿qué? - Definitivamente aquella situación, junto a aquellas palabras, no podía resultar de lo más raro… e irreal. Había sido lo que tanto esperaba oír pero...¿Qué diablos era el hipotálamo? Ichino y Aoyama. Yaoi


**Estúpidas y carentes de sentido ocurrencias mias xD. **

**Te amo con todo mi hipotálamo es lo más idiotamente ingenioso que se me haya ocurrido, y ¿saben?...llevaba ya como una semana sin poder dejar de pensar en aquella frase (media boba, media romántica) que la única forma que halle de sacarla de mi cabeza fue escribiendo un fic donde interviniera la frase.**

**Y esto fue lo que me salió, disfrútenlo. \o/**

* * *

Parpadeó rápidamente, bastante confundido.

-Con todo tu…¿qué? –aún tenia las mejillas ruborizadas, pues no podía ignorar la mitad de la declaración antes hecha, y por supuesto, tampoco podía ignorar el momento en que sus labios fueron sellados por los del contrario, justamente antes de la confesión.

Definitivamente aquella situación, junto a aquellas palabras, no podía resultar de lo más raro... e irreal.

-Eh…mi… -el rubio pareció vacilar en ese momento pues, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, su declaración era de las más tontamente idiotas jamás antes planeadas. –Hipotálamo…

Eso mismo el castaño creía haber oído de boca ajena…pero, aún así…

¿¡Qué diablos era el hipotálamo!?

-Perdona mi ignorancia pero…¿qué es el hipotálamo? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza con una ceja alzada en confusión.

El otro parpadeó sorprendido y entonces recordó algo muy importante -¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Qué tu faltaste ese día! –y con la mano que tenia más libre, se dio una palmada en la frente. Luego miró al castaño que aún tenia abrazado por la cintura y sonrió tontamente –en clase de biología…el profesor nos había explicado que, eh…-volvió a dudar en sus palabras –bueno, sabes que cuando uno se enamora le atribuye ese sentimiento al corazón y cuando se confiesa generalmente dice algo como "te amo con todo mi corazón" ¿no?

Sus ojos marrón chocolate miraron atentamente al albino mientras se explicaba y, cuando Ichino hubo terminado de hablar, él asintió comprendiendo –Aja…

El albino de mechas se rió un poco –pues, el corazón es sólo un músculo que bombea sangre, eso es lo único que hace, y el que se encarga de las emociones es una parte del cerebro que se llama hipotálamo, así que pensé que sería más original decir en lugar de "te amo con todo mi corazón" algo como "te amo con todo mi hipotálamo" –se rió nuevamente, con nerviosismo, mientras se acariciaba la parte posterior del cuello.

-Ah, ya… -murmuró pensativo jugando un poco con sus dedos en los hombros de su mejor amigo, y con su vista fija en ningún punto en particular.

Los ojos azules del rubio lo miraron como con pena, y algo avergonzado tomó aire y habló –pero creo que no me salió ¿verdad? Aoyama ¿te importa si empiezo desde el principio?

Shunsuke volvió la vista al rostro de su amigo con confusión -¿Eh? ¿Desde el princi…? –pero no puedo terminar, pues de nuevo fue cortado al sentir su boca unida a la de su amigo.

Fue un segundo el que tardó en notarlo, uso un par más para sopesarlo y dos últimos para poder reaccionar.

Y así fue como Aoyama cerró los ojos y terminó por deslizar sus brazos por los hombros del otro para abrazarse a su cuello, disfrutando del suave contacto.

Fue un rocé sin igual y tranquilo, que no buscaba más que ser una dulce caricia memorable. Una caricia con la que solo se quería transmitir un profundo afecto sin necesidad de llegar a más, así que no duró mucho más que el que le hubo antecedido hace un rato. Y logró mejor que "bien" su cometido.

Ambos chicos se separaron con la mejillas ardiéndoles de tal manera que sus rostros lucían con más vida de lo usual.

-Aoyama yo…

El albino comenzó a hablar, pero su acompañante no le dejo continuar posando suavemente su dedo índice sobre sus labios para acallarlo. Se percibió como Nanasuke se sonrojó más por la acción de su "no novio" y también como una sonrisa, entre divertida y tierna, se dibujo en los labios de Aoyama.

-Aunque primero no haya entendido –Aoyama hizo una pequeña pausa en la que quito su dedo de los labios ajenos y se acercó para abrazarle con cariño, recargando un momento su rostro en el pecho del rubio –me pareció muy lindo de tu parte –sonrió al poder escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón de Ichino.

El de los mechones rojos no pudo reaccionar al principio, pues todavía le costaba creer que aquello que estaba pasando fuera del todo real.

Aoyama rió un poco –y si fue original, –y entonces se aparto un poco del abrazo para poder ver el rostro de Ichino –así que no es necesario que "empieces por el principio" pues…-vaciló un poco en lo que iba a decir a continuación y luego sonrió con aires de torpeza –yo también te amo con todo mi hipotálamo.

Ichino parpadeó, igual que lo hizo en su momento Aoyama después de haber escuchado las mismas palabras. Lo intentó, pero al final falló y cuando menos lo esperó, ya se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

Aoyama se quedó de piedra, no tardó en fruncir el ceño mientras inflaba sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza -¡Ichino!

Sin embargo el albino no podía parar de reír –pe…perdón –dijo como pudo entre risas. –Pe-pero…

-¡Para de reírte! –exclamó haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

-Es que…e-es que –y seguía riendo. Una vez consiguió calmar su risa habló –perdona, pero…es que…¡no esperaba que sonara tan tonto! –y volvió a carcajearse.

-¡Ya! ¡ichino! –se quejaba Shunsuke adorablemente avergonzado.

-Ya, ya… -y volvió a la seriedad. Ichino entonces vio que el castaño ahora miraba a otra parte, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en actitud indignada –perdón, enserio –dijo tomando esta vez las manos de Aoyama entre las suyas logrando que este le mirara, pero el de inmediato desvió la mirada haciendo de nuevo un mohín.

-No… -farfulló cual niño berrinchudo.

Nanasuke hizo una mueca y le acarició con los pulgares los dorsos de las manos. –Vamos Aoyama…no te enojes conmigo –pidió mirándole preocupado.

Shunsuke volvió su mirada a Ichino y se sonrojo pero de inmediato desvió la mirada –No.

El rubio notó aquel sonrojo y se sonrió. Luego besó suavemente las manos del dueño de aquello orbes chocolate que le gustaban tanto.

Aoyama se sorprendió por tal acción y volvió de nuevo su vista al otro, que al sentir la mirada atenta sobre el le sonrió con coquetería (cosa que no hizo más que provocar un gran sonrojo en el rostro del castaño) –¿me perdonas?

Aoyama se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil –e-esta bien…

Ichino le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a abrazar al otro por la cintura, antes de unir sus labios de nueva cuenta.

Cuando menos lo esperó, aquel casto contacto, se transformó en lo que antes no, en cuanto el más alto comenzó a acariciar con sus labios los suyos, haciendo pequeños movimientos que les causaban cierto placer. Ya de por si antes con el simple roce le provocaba aquellas extrañas sensaciones de cosquilleo recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Y ese fue lento, dulce e inexperto, apasionado y curioso, que conservaba aún un matiz inocente.

Entre más pequeños y seguidos besos en conjunto, se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron con los del contrario.

-¿Sabes? Alguna vez leí que el primer beso se daba con la mirada... -dijo Ichino mientras agarraba aquel mechón castaño del cabello de Aoyama, que rebelde se elevaba hacia arriba, en dirección contraria a la de las demás hebras.

Aoyama sonrió dulcemente -Ichino...¿de verdad me amas?

El chico se sorprendió por aquella repentina pregunta, pero de inmediato una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al castaño -por supuesto que si Aoyama Shunsuke -su sonrisa de pronto adquirió aires de diversión -¿no te he dicho que ya conquistaste todo mi hipotálamo?

Ambos soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas.

Aoama puso una mueca -pero es que...¡eso del hipotálamo suena a pura broma!

-¿Huh? -Ichino se volvió a mirarlo con ligera sorpresa, pero luego sonrió burlón, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer cada que su amigo se ponía hacer "berrinche" -pero es verdad: ¡Es el hipotálamo el encargado de las emociones! Tontito -le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

-¡Qué sea verdad no significa que no deje de sonar a juego!

Ichino se rió mientras se decidía en si decir o no una ocurrencia que se le vino en aquel momento, acercó su boca al oído del más bajo y habló con voz queda –pues luego tendré que irte enseñando anatomía para que entiendas…

Aoyama se sobresalto ante eso último mientras su rostro se ponía completamente rojo. Y sintió las risitas del otro.

-Es broma, es broma, malpensado –se burló un poco Ichino, con las mejillas sonrojadas un poco, ya que no había podido evitar que su imaginación volara por medio segundo. Junto las frentes de ambos mientras sentía una alegría inmensa desbordar todo su ser –Te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras, para que no te quede duda de que te amo.

Aoyama sonrió tiernamente mientras sentía su corazón latir en su pecho –yo también te amo...

* * *

**Al final no me pude decidir bien, pues termine escribiendo de dos parejas que terminaban diciéndose eso, pero este me pareció el más sensato de publicar ya que el otro esta como que más descabellado, pero también me gustó(me lo guardaré para mi misma xP). Es un AoyamaxIchino como lo habrán notado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben disfruten siempre de las cosas bellas de la vida (nahh~ como que ando aquí bien poeta o algo así me pico xD), y también que me dejen algún que otro comentario.**

**Sin más que añadir...yo me despido:**

**Sayo-nara, nos estamos leyendo ;D**


End file.
